Dos Palabras
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Tiene un secreto, lo ha mantenido con vida y, al mismo tiempo, lo mantiene alejado de todos a su alrededor. Hasta que llega alguien que lo ve por lo que es y no por quien le han dicho que debe ser.


_**Dos Palabras**_

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**_

 _Beta: Vnik Lord (mil gracias por tu tiempo y esfuerzo)._

 **Advertencias: Contiene la muerte de personajes principales, nada gráfico, pero bastante definitivo.**

* * *

—Gregory —la voz a su espalda lo hizo saltar, tanto por la sorpresa como por la felicidad de escucharlo de nuevo, se giró para tenerlo frente a frente y de inmediato se lanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo besó, sin importarle que estuvieran en las escaleras de la escuela, que hubiera gente moviéndose a su alrededor y que todos ellos, los miraran con curiosidad.

—¡Myc! —gritó y volvió a unir sus labios, lo había extrañado demasiado y odió cada segundo que tuvo que pasar con su abuela en Loira en vez de estar al lado de su novio, de su perfecto novio a quien ahora no pensaba soltar en horas, hasta volver a recordar el sabor de cada parte de su cuerpo.

O, más bien dicho, hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó y Mycroft lo arrastró al salón de clases diciendo que no había justificación alguna para faltar a la primera lección del año; aunque extrañarse era una buena razón, no debían ser así de irresponsables.

—Por fortuna te amo —dijo mientras caminaba ligeramente detrás de él aunque manteniendo unidas sus manos—.Porque a veces eres muy aburrido. — Mycroft sonrió, le gustaba escuchar que Greg lo amaba; desde el primer día en que lo confesaron, cada vez que volvían a sus oídos esas dos palabras, era como volver al pasado y sentir la emoción de saber la verdad de los labios de novio.

—Yo también te amo Gregory.

—Ya lo sé.

A la hora del receso se sentaron en la soledad del patio trasero del colegio, bajo de uno de los árboles, ese que daba más sombra, donde compartieron un beso a tan sólo dos días de haberse conocido. Había sido mucha la atracción que sintieron, no se quitaron los ojos de encima el día en que iniciaron las clases en aquella institución y ninguno de los dos consideró necesario negar que lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era estar cerca del otro. Iban a cumplir tres años de novios y planeaban celebrarlo a lo grande.

Pero por ahora, se conformaban con hablar, Mycroft sostenía una fotografía frente a Greg y este la tomó al instante.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —le reclamó a su novio con un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Quería darte la sorpresa en persona, además, nació el viernes pasado, por lo cual, apenas tiene tres días.

Greg exclamó lo lindo que era, lo mucho que se parecía a Mycroft y lo adorable que debía ser estar cerca de él.

—Ahora eres el hermano mayor Myc —le devolvió la fotografía, la cual fue guardada con sumo cuidado en la cartera de Mycroft, era casi un tesoro. Su madre había perdido la esperanza de tener otro hijo, uno que buscaba desde hacía quince años y simplemente, pese a todos los tratamientos que intentaron, no se había podido lograr. Hasta ahora, por lo que Mycroft era oficialmente dieciocho años más grande que su hermano menor, lo cual era un poco extraño y lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar, no era un niño y su hermano querría jugar con él en el futuro y tal vez ni siquiera estaría presente para hacerlo, porque querría atender a alguna universidad como Cambridge u Oxford.

— ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

—William Sherlock Scott —Mycroft pronunció los nombres que el día anterior su madre y su padre habían anunciado como los elegidos para su hermano; él se sorprendió casi tanto como Greg, pero no expresó ninguna contrariedad en presencia de sus padres. Su madre estaba muy cansada, había tenido un parto complicado y por fortuna, estaba bien.

— ¿Todos esos nombres para un ser tan pequeñito?

—Va a crecer Gregory —Ambos chicos se echaron a reír y siguieron conversando hasta que de nuevo el timbre les anunció que debían regresar a las clases vespertinas. Al terminar el día regresaban caminando a casa de Mycroft, como habían hecho desde años atrás, pasarían después bastante tiempo intercambiando besos y caricias, las cuales se habían ido convirtiendo en algo cada vez más osado hasta que acordaran que el día de su aniversario darían el siguiente paso.

Estaban en el patio de su casa, tan sólo habían cruzado la reja que rodeaba el terreno y tras tomarse de la mano, miraron hacia arriba para ver una luz inmensa caer. Aquel fue el primer golpe que recibió la tierra ese día, tomó a todos desprevenidos y cambió la vida como la conocían.

* * *

 _8 meses después_.

Regla 1: Nunca salgas mientras el sol brille, la noche es la amiga de todos los que quieren sobrevivir.

Regla 2: Nunca confíes en un ángel, lo único que quieren es beber tu sangre.

Rompieron las dos primeras reglas cuando se terminó la leche para Sherlock y no paraba de llorar, tampoco había nada más que pudieran ofrecerle, pese a haber tenido una gran despensa de la que echar mano, ahora estaba por completo vacía. La casa había probado ser segura, la alta reja los protegió de otros sobrevivientes y el poder atrincherarse en la cava los alejaba de las patrullas de ángeles que solían entrar a las casas buscando.

No eran todopoderosos, no eran omnipresentes, en la Tierra dependían de sus ojos y oídos, pese a tener un cuerpo dotado con un par de alas, solían usar sus piernas para explorar; sin embargo, el día que cayeron destruyeron a tal grado las ciudades y pueblos de todo el mundo, que exterminaron dos tercios de la población con ese sólo hecho.

Esconderse era la mejor opción, pero cuando un pequeño bebé tenía hambre no había poder humano que pudiera callarlo. Así que Greg y Mycroft salieron a medio día, el sol brillaba con intensidad y el calor era sofocante, pero recorrieron los kilómetros hasta un pequeño supermercado que había quedado hundido y parecía estar en buen estado. Bajaron con cuidado y lograron recolectar suficiente comida para todos; no duraría, eso era cierto, pero por lo menos les daría unos días de tranquilidad.

Regresaban y el sol ya descendía por el horizonte, habían tardado más de lo que pensaron al inicio y trataban de caminar lo más rápido posible. El ángel apareció frente a ellos, no los había visto, tenía su atención fija en una ventana de un edificio cercano, ahí había alguien. El ángel le hablaba con palabras amables, sonreía, cualquiera hubiera sabido que era una mentira y que debía tratar de ocultarse; los ángeles no lo veían todo, su poder no era ilimitado, sin embargo, cuando su presa se quedaba a plena vista, era imposible que no la capturaran. Y el chico dudó por un segundo y no se ocultó a tiempo. El ángel fue por él y después de un aleteo de alas, tenía a un chico de la misma edad que ellos rogando por su vida, estaba a punto de matarlo, había cortado con sus uñas una gran herida en su cuello.

Sucedía que justo en el momento en que un ángel podía acabar con tu vida, existía la posibilidad de acabar con la suya, las alas en su espalda desaparecían y era vulnerable a un ataque. La mayoría de las veces esa era la razón por la que atacaban a presas solitarias y solían dejar en paz a los grupos y fue la razón por la cual Greg se pudo acercar y clavar en su espalda el cuchillo con el que solían armarse al salir de la casa. La sangre del ángel brotó a borbotes por su boca y cayó sobre el chico quien al encontrarse entre la vida y la muerte, rompió otra regla muy importante.

Regla 3: Nunca bebas la sangre de un ángel, cosas horribles suceden.

Corría el rumor, ellos lo habían escuchado cuando se cruzaban con alguna otra persona en sus excursiones nocturnas, parecía ya una leyenda que se había formado con los meses. Decían que si alguien bebía la sangre de un ángel se convertía en monstruo. El chico debió haber estado confundido, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la sangre del ángel goteó sobre su rostro y sin querer hacerlo, su lengua la probó. No se necesitaba mucho, decían que bastaba una gota. Ese día comprobaron que era cierto, que era todo lo que se necesitaba.

—Me voy a comer al ángel —dijo el ser que se irguió en donde había estado el chico, ahora tenía los ojos con pupilas rojas, largo cabello negro y uñas tan largas como garras. Aunque lo más impresionante era la voz profunda que salía el cuerpo jovencito del chico y que parecía casi no tocar el piso al andar—. Les recomiendo que huyan antes de que termine.

Y eso hicieron, no se quedaron a ver cómo devoraba al ángel, no tenían la más mínima intención de ser testigos de algo así de horroroso, de por sí, después de ver aquello, no podrían dormir en días. Había ángeles que bebían sangre de humanos y demonios que eran humanos que habían bebido sangre de ángeles, el mundo estaba por completo destruido.

* * *

 _4 meses después._

Cerraba los ojos y la escena estaba de nuevo frente de él, estaba seguro que cada vez que lo hiciera, cerrar los ojos, la vería una vez más. Así sería, hasta el fin de sus días, atormentando su alma, culpándolo hasta que no pudiera tolerarlo.

No debió hacerlo, no debió haberse ido, no debió salir de día una vez más. Pero era necesario, lo sabía, no tenían agua, ni una gota y cada vez que salían a buscar costaba más trabajo regresar con alguna botella. Encontraron unas, parecía que alguien las había rellenado, el olor del líquido era extraño, pero no tenían opción. Los padres de Mycroft bebieron de ellas, enfermaron a los dos días, si Greg pensara mal diría que aquello fue una trampa. Ellos eran un grupo y al salir de noche y dividirlo, no corrían riesgo, sin embargo, estaban debilitados y a plena luz del día.

—Hay una farmacia —repetía la voz de Mycroft en su cabeza—. Puedo ir, tratar de conseguir algún antibiótico.

— ¿Estás loco? —su propia voz se escuchaba extraña en su recuerdo, no tenía idea de si había dicho eso en verdad o era sólo lo que después de días había construido en su mente—.Iremos de noche.

—No resistirán tantas horas, se deshidratarán —la voz de Mycroft se acompañaba del recuerdo de su rostro pecoso y demacrado, le dolía recordarlo así, estaba casi en los huesos y él no estaba mucho mejor. Ser un grupo brindaba protección, pero consumía recursos, era un arma de dos filos.

—Iré yo —le había dicho y no tuvo que decir más para convencerlo. Debería haber esperado a que anocheciera, de aquella manera no habrían sido esas dos palabras las últimas que le dijera. No solían hablar mucho, no tenían fuerzas para hacerlo, así que "iré yo" fue lo último que le dijo, no dijo "te amo", no dijo "regresaré"; tan sólo asintió cuando Mycroft le entregó el papel dónde garabateo los nombres de las cosas que le serían de utilidad.

Debió abrazarlo, debió besarlo. Pero daba por sentado que al regresar, estaría ahí. Los padres de Mycroft habían sido desangrados, estaban dentro de la cava y ahí no hubo ninguna lucha, las imágenes eran horribles y se quedaron grabadas en su mente atormentándolo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Buscó por todos lados a Mycroft, la casa estaba volteada de cabeza, pasó por las habitaciones y en el momento en que comenzó a ver sangre, se asustó.

Los encontró en la alacena, tenía seguro y una puerta reforzada por lo que hubiera sido la opción de Mycroft al verse atacado, encerrarse ahí con Sherlock. Sin embargo, el ángel había logrado lastimarlo por lo que usó su última opción, lo asesinó en el momento en qué bebía de él. Los ángeles se asegurar de acercase cuando ya no hay más voluntad para luchar o si la presa es muy joven, cuando este lo suficientemente asustada para no poder siquiera moverse.

El ángel creyó que Mycroft no seguiría luchando, se equivocó. Logró matarlo, atravesarlo con un pincho para brochetas, justo en el corazón; aunque era muy tarde, no había marcha atrás, ambos, tanto Mycroft como el ángel, se desangraron en minutos, y permanecieron uno sobre el otro durante horas. Greg cayó de rodillas frente a la escena y sin embargo, eso no era lo más terrorífico.

Porque ver al amor de su vida yacer sin vida era espantoso, pero ver al pequeño Sherlock dormido junto al cadáver de su hermano, totalmente cubierto en sangre era la peor imagen que sus ojos habían tenido el horror de ver. Sobre todo porque tenía sangre hasta en los labios y sólo se necesitaba una gota.

Greg abrió los ojos y el pequeño Sherlock jalaba de su playera pidiendo atención y seguramente, alimento. Lo tomó en brazos para ir a buscar algo a la cocina; estaban en una especie de suburbio, no tenía muy bien idea de que tan lejos había quedado la casa de Mycroft, él tan sólo había seguido caminando hasta que se hizo de día y al no ser atacado por nada, siguió caminando.

— ¿Cuánto te vas a convertir?

Era lo único que le preguntaba. Greg no pronunciaba otra palabra para el niño, lo atendía, lo alimentaba, se aseguraba que durmiera y no pasara frío, pero no le decía nada. Estaba esperando, habían pasado diez días, estaba seguro de que había probado la sangre del ángel, tal vez mucho más que sólo probarla, cada parte de su cuerpo había estado en contacto con la misma y pasaron horas hasta que Greg lo encontró.

Pasó un mes y nada cambió. Tal vez el hecho de que al no tener ningún tipo de provisiones tenía que moverse, rápido, con Sherlock en los brazos, rogando por encontrar las cosas que necesitaba. El niño se agitaba, lloraba y gritaba si es que el camino que elegía Greg no le agradaba; por extraño que pareciera siempre parecía tener razón, caminaban de día y aun así, seguían vivos. No era normal, era demasiada suerte.

Era de noche, Sherlock caminaba alrededor de la habitación sosteniéndose de los muebles, reía, lo hacía muy bien. Mycroft seguramente se habría sentido orgulloso, como cuando no pudo dejar de admirarse de la manera en que el pequeño gateaba. Pero no era normal, no se convertía, nada los atacaba, no era lo esperado.

Sherlock se abrazó a él y se quedó dormido así.

—No quiero hacerlo —murmuró y acarició la cabeza del pequeño, sus rizos negros eran de lo más lindos, pero al pasar su mano por ellos solía podía pensar en el cabello rojo de Mycroft, en lo diferentes que eran ambos hermanos. Una vez más se había arrepentido de la decisión tomada en la mañana, no podía, no lo haría—. Eres lo único que me queda.

* * *

 _5 años después._

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó por quinta vez esperando que esta vez dijera lo que le había enseñado, pero era de esperar que no lo hiciera, habían pasado tanto tiempo solos que ahora era difícil encajar con otras personas.

—Sherlock —respondió sin dudarlo, era su nombre, así se lo había dicho una y otra vez.

—Sherlock no es nombre de niña —repitió una vez más mientras arreglaba su ropa—. ¿Recuerdas las reglas?

—Por supuesto —respondió al instante, era doscientas treinta y cuatro reglas y las había aprendido todas sin ningún problema.

— ¿Cuál es la regla número cuarenta y uno?

—Las niñas que beben sangre de ángel sobreviven, los niños se vuelven demonios.

Las palabras quedaron volando entre ellos y durante unos minutos, el silencio los embargó. Sherlock no recordaba nada, pero Greg le había contado todo; era un niño excepcional, comprendía todo mejor que un adulto, así que no debía tener problema para renunciar a su nombre ahora que era necesario.

— ¿Cuál es la regla número noventa y tres?

—Entre las niñas se alzará un profeta… —dijo aunque la voz le falló y no continuo, ambos se miraron, Greg estaba cepillando su cabello y tratando que los rizos de la frente tuvieran un poco de orden, lo habían dejado crecer, no demasiado, ayudaba a la farsa—.Greg, es estúpido, yo no soy un demonio y ahora dicen que soy el profeta…

—La profeta —corrigió Greg. Seis meses antes se habían cruzado con un grupo extenso, se referían a ellos mismos como Cazadores y habían sido efectivos en buscar, encontrar y exterminar a muchos ángeles. Al principio Greg no confió en ellos, les ocultó la presencia de Sherlock, tan sólo les pasaba la información; porque el niño siempre sabía en dónde estarían los ángeles, era lo que los había mantenido vivos hasta ese momento—. Sherlock, ¿lo entiendes? Dime que lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo —respondió con seriedad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shirley Holmes.

* * *

 _Siete años después._

A los trece años su voz cambió definitivamente y por lo tanto, dejó de hablar, cosa de profetas decían y nadie lo cuestionaba. Greg lo mantuvo a salvo, era el único que se acercaba lo suficiente a él, su único amigo, su familia. El año anterior habían comenzado a juntar a todas las niñas que como él, habían bebido sangre de ángel en algún momento de la infancia; estaban a resguardo en un castillo en Francia, Greg conocía la región, años atrás la visitaba cuando pasaba las vacaciones con su abuela.

—Lo siento.

Dos palabras y se quedó sin aliento para nada más, debió decirle que lo quería, que era casi como su hijo, pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza necesaria. Llevaban tres meses viviendo en Francia, enclaustrados literalmente, para su protección. Nada más llegar comenzó a enfermar, nada se podía hacer en un mundo sin medicinas, médicos u hospitales; la locación era correcta, estaban más cerca del medioevo en cuestión de estilo de vida que de la modernidad. Greg sabía que el castillo no era de la Edad Media, más bien del Renacimiento, pero a quién le importaba eso, los protegía y gracias a La Profeta, los pocos ángeles que seguían en la Tierra, no osaban acercarse.

Así que eso fue lo último que escuchó de él, lloró en silencio y no dijo absolutamente nada, no le sorprendió a nadie porque pensaban que realmente no podía hablar, así que lo dejaron en paz y él pudo derramar lágrimas todos los días porque ahora estaba por completo solo. Aunque a su alrededor hubiera muchas personas, nadie de ellas significaba nada para él, nadie de ellas sabía quién era él y creían lo que les convenía.

Que era una chica, que se llamaba Shirley, que Greg había sido su padre.

Todas las "verdades" sobre él eran falsas y tendría que seguir mintiendo el resto de su vida.

En soledad.

* * *

 _Diez años después._

La Profeta había salvado su vida.

Lo único que sabía hacer de toda su vida era cazar ángeles. Tenía cinco años cuando llegaron, agradecía no haber sido un bebé, por lo menos le quedaban algunos recuerdos agradables de su infancia, de sus padres, de su hermana. Muchos no tenían nada. Sobrevivieron a duras penas, perdió a su familia, a toda, a los ocho años y aprendió a manejar las armas de fuego desde los diez. Ahora no tenía nada, estaba vivo, pero de qué servía si había perdido el ojo derecho y la visión del izquierdo era tan pobre que sólo podía distinguir la luz.

Lo llevaban al castillo donde vivían todas las chicas que habían bebido sangre de ángel, se decía que cada una podía tener un distinto tipo de habilidad. Algunas hacían crecer plantas con tan sólo imponer sus manos, otras podían hacer llover, otras podían escribir textos antiguos de la nada y recuperar algo del conocimiento perdido. Algunas de ellas tenían el don de curar, tal vez podrían devolverle aunque sea la vista de su ojo izquierdo.

Ninguna de ellas pudo ayudarlo y cuando se suponía que era su último día en el castillo, porque no podía quedarse a vivir ahí, encontró a tientas una habitación que contenía un gran tesoro. Era un piano y nadie sabía usarlo, ninguna de las chicas había desarrollado la capacidad de crear música, ninguna cantaba, sumiendo al castillo en un silencio que sólo se rompía con los murmullos. John Watson, el soldado que perdió sus ojos cuando la sangre del ángel que había matado los salpicó, había obtenido a cambio la capacidad de tocar el piano.

La música invadió el lugar y cuando llegaron a ver de dónde provenía, lo encontraron tocando como si estuviera en un trance y La Profeta, quien solía sentarse ahí para encontrar paz, sonreía mientras el soldado producía notas tan bellas que era una verdadera tristeza que nadie las hubiera escuchado antes.

John Watson solía tocar para La Profeta durante horas. No se cansaba, la verdad, era algo sencillo de hacer si se comparaba con estar en la intemperie buscando dar muerte a un ángel. Su recompensa era que cada día, cuando ella decidía que era suficiente, se levantaba y se acercaba a él, lo tocaba con la punta de los dedos, rozando el dorso de sus manos.

Eso era todo.

Y después de veintiocho años de su vida pensando que era un fenómeno, resultaba que venía a enamorarse de una chica, la más especial de todas. Su adolescencia fue complicada, conforme creció, los chicos a su alrededor gustaban de las chicas, no era que fuera algo muy importante, la mayor parte del tiempo tenían que asegurar su supervivencia, encontrando agua, comida o matando ángeles. No había mucho tiempo para tener una novia, además de que no le interesaba, las chicas para él carecían por completo de interés.

Hasta que la conoció a ella, a La Profeta.

Aunque conocerla era mucho decir. No podía verla, no podía escucharla, no podía acercase a ella. Pero ese justo instante en que ella lo tocaba, era perfecto. Se sentía feliz de estar a su lado, lo único que quería era que a través de la música que nadie más podía tocar más que él, ella pudiera disfrutar aunque fuera por un momento en el día. Había días en los que pasaban juntos horas, otros eran sólo minutos, todo dependía de si ella tenía alguna visión. Odiaba que se levantara y se fuera súbitamente, eso significa que había encontrado a ángeles que ponían en riesgo a las personas que dependían de ella. O tal vez a demonios, ellos eran más complicados y escurridizos, no querían ser atrapados y en general no se metían con los humanos, su objetivo era también destruir a los ángeles y alimentarse de ellos.

¿Pero qué pasarían cuando no hubiera más ángeles? ¿De qué se alimentarían los demonios?

Por eso razón también se cazaban demonios, aunque era una tarea mucho más difícil y que al parecer, consumía las fuerzas de La Profeta. Así que odiaba esos días en los que salía de la habitación del piano sin tocarlo, porque la siguiente vez que la veía su presencia parecía disminuida y la luz que emanaba de ella, era muy tenue. Su luz era lo único que John podía ver y le gustaba que fuera brillante y hermosa.

* * *

 _1 año después._

La Profeta era muy alta. Era delgada, parecía que no comía nada bien pese a tener todo disponible para hacerlo, a su disposición estaban todos los alimentos que las otras chicas cultivaban. Ella vestía siempre con una larga capa con capucha, con la que se cubría aunque estuvieran dentro del castillo.

Todo eso lo sabía porque después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, en el salón de música, ella ahora se sentaba a su lado mientras tocaba el piano. Él había tocado su rostro, era anguloso, con pómulos prominentes y labios gruesos. Había tomado su mano, era grande y cubría por completo la suya. La había abrazado, con su brazo rodeando su cintura antes de que ella lo apartara.

Algo no estaba bien, no tenía idea de qué era, pero el estar cerca de ella despertaba todos sus instintos, y aun le extrañaba, pero pensaba que era agradecimiento por haberlo salvado y admiración, por ser tan especial.

Una noche no podía dormir, algo parecía estar gritando dentro de su cabeza y un dolor terrible lo obligó a levantarse. Bajó siguiendo el camino conocido hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua y regresó; se arrepintió de ir a su cuarto y mejor decidió que una buena pieza interpretada en el piano lo podría relajar.

Escuchó la voz y se sorprendió. Se suponía que sólo era él, todas las demás habitantes del castillo eran mujeres y su presencia sólo era tolerada porque podía tocar el piano para La Profeta. Sin embargo, esa voz profunda y grave era de un hombre, no había manera de confundirla. Y estaba necesitada, acompañada de sonidos interesantes, conocidos para él. Ese sonido venía de rodear con la mano cierta parte de la anatomía de un hombre y mover de arriba abajo con desesperación. Ese gemido se producía cuando se introducían los dedos dentro en otra parte de la anatomía y se tocaba cierto punto en especial.

—John —dijo la voz y él no supo qué hacer. Quien fuera que estaba ahí dentro estaba pensando en él, estaba llevándose al éxtasis mientras imaginaba que era él quien lo tomaba en su boca, quien introducía algo más que dedos para hacerlo gemir y …

Sabía que no podría ver nada, que seguramente sería una forma oscura como lo eran todos menos ella; aun así abrió la puerta con cuidado mientras los gemidos ahogados de un orgasmo llegaban a sus oídos. Y ahí estaba la luz que veía siempre que la veía a ella, la luz que venía de su único amor, de La Profeta.

Ahora entendía todo.

* * *

 _Dos años después._

La sangre del ángel había creado un Profeta.

La sangre del resto de los ángeles había creado Demonios.

Ahora no había más ángeles y los Demonios que se habían ocultado por años estaban saliendo, la noche ya no era segura; ser parte de un grupo no era útil, ellos solían atacar juntos, generalmente era más de diez, cosa que los ángeles jamás hicieron.

Defenderse era más complicado, prever los ataques era más difícil y terminaba sin fuerzas. Lo único que hacía que valiera la pena era que estaba a su lado. Los demás seguían creyendo que ella era mujer, no había necesidad de cambiar esa concepción, la sangre del ángel le había dado ciertas características físicas que lograban que fuera un poco más sencillo de ocultar, como el hecho de que fuera lampiño y que la estética de su rostro fuera tan única que nadie, ni hombre o mujer, negara que al verlo se sintiera atraídos.

Pero estaba con John y no quería a nadie más. Fue hasta conocerlo que dejó de sentirse solo, fue hasta conocerlo que de nuevo se sintió en casa. John lo abrazaba y retiraba la ropa de su cuerpo y se maravillaba con lo que él llamaba "su belleza perfecta", aunque no podía verlo realmente, sus dedos, manos y boca lo exploraban de arriba abajo y no paraba de repetir que era lo más hermoso de todo el mundo.

—Te amo —le repetía y encontraba en aquellas dos palabras la fuerza para seguir luchando todos los días.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos._**


End file.
